


First time

by mans3rvice



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Yellow is an insecure mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mans3rvice/pseuds/mans3rvice
Summary: Sake reassures yellow that nothing happened while he was drunkThis is old!! You have been warned!!!





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> Good guy sake

morning broke through the clouds and into the bedroom, shining warm light where yellow slept. It's been one year since the restaurant opened. well the morning after as of now, and the party was just the thing everyone needed. half the foodsouls ended up getting a bit wasted, including yellow wine.

"how long have I been asleep?" he thought to himself, wanting to open his eyes but didn't have the motivation to do so. his pillow felt amazing. it was soft and warm and kinda firm. he rubbed his thumb in circles feeling the surface underneath his face. it seemed to be moving....odd? 

but yellow still had his eyes shut, tiredness holding them together like glue. yet something seemed a bit off to him but he still wasn't fully awake enough to comprehend. not until he moved his hand away a bit further and his finger brushed over a small firm bud on his "pillow" causing it to jolt.  
"the fu-" yellows eyes shot open. it was not a pillow, it was sake and shirtless sake at that.

the silver haired man layed beneath him, yellows head resting on his firm chest, hand still on his pectoral. his beautiful brown eyes cracked open meeting yellows golden ones. "good morning" sake said warmly. 

yellow practically felt his face ignight "oh. my God....oh my god....shit! what..wha- what happened!?" the blonde hot head put his hand on his forehead while trying recall last night's events. but his memory failed him. 

"you were pretty intoxicated last night it's good to see your feeling better". yellow wine felt his head reeling. what happened between him and his best friend last night? yes he's had feelings for the shorter alcohol foodsoul ever since that time in the catacombs when sake saved his life but yellow was always too stubborn and probably scared (as much as he denied it) to do anything about it. and drunken sex was the absolute last way he wanted to go about it.

"sake...." the blonde rubbed his forehead with his fingers, the stress was making him dizzy. "what happened last night.."  
sake was calm like always, it always amazed yellow how well he can hold his composure. "the party was pretty enjoyable, you had a little bit too much to drink but that was partially vodkas fault for challenging you to a drinking contest, you barely could stand. I was actually quite worried."  
"no...after that..."  
sake raised his eyebrow  
"what do you-"  
"UGH! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW I MENT!?" yellow scruched his eyebrows together, irritated that hes going to have to come out and say it. his face was even redder than it was before. he bit the inside of his lips trying to figure out how to piece the words together. 

"d-did we... um..." yellow stumbled over his words like he was drunk again. "did we do something...last night? you know? like w-with each other?!"

sake chuckled a tiny bit with a small blush. "like intercourse?"  
"don't just say it like that!!" the taller man snapped, his face still on fire.  
"yellow wine, I would never... ever take advantage of you like that, all that happened was I helped you to your room and kept an eye on you..I was worried you were going to get too dehydrated, all I did was rub your back until you fell asleep. I must of fallen asleep shortly after that. and that part was an accident" 

yellow had a doubtful look on his face, still pretty flushed. "but..what about..why don't you um..." he made a gesture with his hand pointed to his own chest.  
sake blushed a but deeper, contrasting with his pale complexion "ah. I'm sorry if that was indecent of me.. I tend to get hot at night so I must of removed it in my sleep." 

yellow wine tried to avoid eye contact, he felt a bit more at ease but still awkward, the silver haired foodsoul put his hand on his upper arm looking at the blondes, his eyebrows raised with concern.  
"please believe me, I would never make you do something you'd regret." yellow's gold eyes met sake's. 

"what makes you think I'd regret it? do you know how long I've liked you for!?" sakes chocolate brown eyes widened making the blonde foodsoul realize what he said. "yellow...I assumed you were straight."  
he threw his hands over his face "I-I- don't know what I am!..ugh...I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm so stupid, why did I say that!?" yellow shouted, feeling tears building up in his eyes. 

sake pulled the blondes hand away from his face. still holding it in his own. "your wonderful, and kind, and..smart,... handsome.. talented..." the two foodsouls interlocked their fingers. "you mean so much to me yellow wine." the silverette brushed his thumb from his other hand under yellows eye, drying his tear, and slowly trailed it down his cheek to the bottom of his chin and tipped it downward while the shorter of the two tilted his face up. 

"may I?" sake asked while getting lost in the pools of gold.  
yellows head was spinning so rapidly all he could do was nod, and his mouth was covered with the silverettes lips in a tender kiss. and he finally felt grounded again.  
"I've been wanting to do that for so long..." sake said softly.  
"yeah....me too." yellow wine leaned forward again and connected their lips again. sake pushed against yellow, deepening their kiss and pulling his ponytail down. letting his long golden hair fall around his shoulders. 

the blonde felt arms gently snake up his back and around the back of his neck, pulling him in even deeper. meanwhile a tongue poked at crevice of his lips, requesting entry. yellow let him in, and their tongues swirled around each others like they were dancing. making sake groan softly against his mouth, his hands tangling in yellows long hair.

both boys lost themselves, letting tongues wrestle and fingers interlocking. yellow wine felt the soft mattress hit his back as sake pushed him back, getting on top of him. their lips separated and sake brought his mouth to the side of the blondes neck. his hot breath tickling his skin, he nibbled gently making yellow gasp. "wait...sa-sake..."  
sake stopped, worrying he went to far. "I'm sorry! I can stop if this is too fast"  
yellow looked at the ceiling, his revealed chest rising and falling with his panting breath. "no..I just...can't....um.." he blushed deeply trying to think of the words. "If we keep this up I don't think I can hold myself back...." 

sake squeezed his hand, a small gentle smile on his face. "hun, I'm not a porcelain doll, please don't hold yourself back for me." he pushed the fabric off of yellow wines shoulders leaving his top half bare. "I want this. I want you...if that's ok with you?"

yellow gripped the other mans arms, pulling him into another kiss, he nodded his head "....please....." yellow whispered, he looked up at him. gold eyes hooded with lust. 

sake started on his neck again, tracing his jugular with kisses, lightly sucking at his collar bone, making a sharp exhale pass through the blondes lips. his hands trailing along the muscle of his chest and stopping to brush a thumb accross the stiff bud, his other other hand gently pinched at the one at the opposite side. 

yellow let out a soft gasp again, arching his back into the man on top of him "sensitive hmm?" sake purred  
"shaddup..."  
the blonde felt his pants becoming tighter as his blood rushed, he tried everything in his power not to buck his hips.

the silverette trailed his hand down yellows abs feeling his muscles ripple under his finger tips, his other hand traced his clothed knee and rubbed circles with his thumb onto his lower thigh. 

his hand stopped at the waist band of the taller mans pants, leaving him nearly breathless while he fidgeted with the elastic. "you sure your ok with this?" sake asked.  
"oh my god!! yes!! just do it already!!" yellow wine replied with a raised voice.  
"consent is important." sake added. then slipped the blondes pants down to his knees, his large erection sprung free softly slapping against his toned stomach. 

sakes eyebrow raised as a content smile grew on his face "you weren't compensating for anything with that huge sword were you my dear." he said admirally. yellows eyes rolled at the comment. he felt a warm tongue at the tip of his member. it made it's way down to the base, leaving a trail of saliva. 

the blond squeezed his eyes shut. "such a fucking tease" he groaned through his teeth. "shit! just do it alr-AH!!" yellow moaned audibly, he finally felt sakes warm mouth envelope him. yellow threw his hands to the silver hair on sakes head. 

"God!!!" his blonde eyebrows scrunched tightly as sake brought about 3/4ths of his length into his mouth. his hand worked on stroking the rest, meeting his lips as he slid the thick flesh through his mouth, tongue swirling around the head as his lips moved upward. making yellow wine moan again. 

sake did this a few more times before pulling off of him with a pop, leaving a strand of drool and pre come connecting them. 

the feeling of cold air against his member made yellow shiver.  
"yellow wine"  
"inside me please..." sake stripped off his own pants and underwear, and hovered himself over the blonde man's dick.  
"please....fuck me..." he whispered horsley.  
hearing sake curse for the first time was almost enough to push yellow over the edge. his head fogged with desire as he put his hand on the small of his new lovers back, letting him slowly bring himself downward. yellows throbbing member nudged sakes entrance making it twitch, and the blonde looked at him, he nodded giving approval. "slowly..." he whispered. 

sake continued to lower himself, his teeth gritting once he felt yellows tip push against his tight ring of muscle.  
"I'm ok....just... need to get used to it..." he said between breaths. 

the blonde was surprisingly gentle, he waiting for sake to be comfortable before slowly rocking his hips. sake sank further down untill his ass was resting on yellows thighs, sheathing his large dick inside him.

soft moans met each other's ears. they were in pure bliss  
"ok....you can move...I'm ok..." the man on top said breathlessly. yellow lifted him abit then thrusted into his tight entrance, causing both of them to see stars and loudly moan.

"God....your so tight...its...squeezing my dick....." yellow moaned, digging his fingers into sakes hips "please don't stop, yellow wine" sake purred. yellow lifted his partner and pushed into his warm hole again. this time changing his angle so he could push against the bundle of nerves inside sake.

"oh god! like that please!!" sake cried, arching his back. yellow thrusted inside him again. they continued on like this several more times. the blonde felt fingers gripping his shoulders as the shorter foodsoul rode him into ecstasy. 

"FUCK! SHIT IM SO CLOSE!"  
yellow cried out, continuing to slam that sweet spot.  
sake let out a cute, gaspy moan. his dick leaked out warm white ejaculate on yellows stomach, pooling inside his navel. only to be followed by a throaty moan from the blonde, and he felt a hot liquid filling him. yellow wine slowed his pace to a stop. sake collapsed on top of him and rested his head under yellows chin. "that was..... incredible...." sake worked on catching his breath. yellow just smiled and wrapped his arm around sakes shoulder.


End file.
